Secret of Dark Red
by Chris Emrys
Summary: There is a memory buried deep down inside Natsume. A secret even he does not know. But it only takes the right move, the wrong one, to force the truth to surface. What will happen when events bring such a wrong move?
1. Prologue

Hello dears!

I've recently fallen in love with Natsume (both the anime/manga and the character, which I think isn't a surprise, Natsume is so lovable), and honestly I should have known I would not resist the pull of writing for Natsume Yuujinchou. I have only watched the anime as of now, though I plan to read the manga, but you will soon notice I am going with anime canon (for the hair/eyes color, but if anything is different in the manga, well since I haven't read it yet, I wouldn't know).

This is canon AU, though not much. Events of the anime happened, as well as anything that has been told/revealed about Natsume's past. I am merely… _adding_ to canon. I am someone who most often work in canon AU or even complete AU, though so far I only got two ideas. I've decided to test out writing the one for the canon AU; but I do have something about a canon AU that is even more AU, which might or might not involve a half spirit Natsume being taken as Matoba's Shiki at a young age. Totally not inspired by other stories of this kind *cough* but! I would have plans for this, my only hint being that Natsume would not be just of any spiritual bloodline~ This might be Matoba/Natsume too, or just heavy whatever-they-have.

So, if you want this story to be written, do poke at me about it, even if I might cave in eventually, it will be faster if I know it interests people. But in the meantime, about Secret of Dark Red.

The idea jumped me a few days ago, but I cannot speak about it since it would spoil it all. I have to say though, what I first got was two scenes. The one in this Prologue, and another at present time. The problem is, I would need to set the next scene up, but I'm not sure yet how to go about it. I don't doubt I'll find sooner or later, but it might slow me down. I know how the characters have to end up in, but the challenge is to make it happen well enough.

Anyway, there is a theme behind the idea, but again, I can't really speak about it. However, there is a hint in the Prologue! If you're able to pick it, it can reveal well enough what-or _who_ -to expect. There I go, giving a hint about the hint. I have to say though, whatever this is about, it doesn't cause Natsume's spiritual powers. Natsume is still Natsume, sight and all. It's more about… _attracting_ something. But as you will see the end of the Prologue suggest pretty heavily; said something is dormant by the end of the Prologue. So it didn't play any part in canon events either.

Natsume's age in the Prologue is not said, but he isn't yet a teen. Or if he is, still in his early teens. He has been around a few relative though, so this isn't too close to when he started being passed around.

Now, **WARNINGS** : This Prologue contains mention of abuse, both verbal and physical. There is implicit verbal abuse, and mild physical abuse. There is another form of abuse hinted, that _almost_ happen (but _**doesn't**_ ). I think the last is rather easy to guess; and here is the thing: for the idea to work, Natsume needed to be confronted to something worst that anything canon gave us. Of course, I didn't put Natsume through it, but it was the danger of it that triggered what is triggered in this Prologue.

As for **Pairings** , I will go with how canon is and not form any official pairings. Read whatever you want, nothing is official but anything is fair game~

Please enjoy, and do leave opinions, without forgetting the other idea I mentioned! And just so you know, I have a blog for my fanfictions at chrisemrysblog dot tumblr dot com!

* * *

 **Secret of Dark Red**

Prologue

 _The slap threw the small frame to the ground, little hand holding his cheek as the young blond gazed down at the ground with tears in his golden brown eyes. His body shook as the man towered over Natsume, words washing over his ears even as he tried to not allow them to hurt. He knew it wasn't the man's fault, because of course Natsume had become a_ _ **burden**_ _, reacting at what seemed to be thin air and being an overall liar. As kind as relatives were to take him in, eventually Natsume became unwanted. He_ _ **knew**_ _it._

 _However, it didn't stop words from hurting. It didn't stop fear and anguish when the anger needed more than words to be released. He was but a young boy, and deep down all he wanted was to be_ _ **loved**_ _._

 _A cry passed his lips as he was lifted, gratefully the hand in his hairs soon unclenched, instead pulling at the back of his shirt. His heart beat wildly as the words of_ being taught a lesson _registered. His frame shook in fright, not quite realizing the full meaning of the words quite yet. After all, words had been what had been used the most, violence only present a few times. Alcohol or stress meant caretakers could not take it anymore, not quietly at least. Yet, it had never been bad, not when Natsume had been a few times under the hands of the Yokai._

 _However, as the man threw the boy harshly into the room, back hitting the side of the bed, Natsume started to feel his guts twist. Something rose from his survival instinct as he watched the belt being unbuckled, flinching visibly as it was whipped down. There was fury in the man's eyes, self righteous anger fully directed at the young boy that, in his mind, caused his girlfriend to leave._

" _Boy, you'll learn not to lie." The man hissed, almost looking pleased as Natsume cowered._

 _And the belt whipped once, a cry passing Natsume's lips as his sleeve ripped, blood trickling down his thin arm. Yet, more than the physical pain, it was the heartache of being called a liar that gripped the young boy. Without thinking, a protest left his mouth._

" _I'm not a liar! I swear I'm not!" There was begging in his voice, a will to make the man understand he was honest._

 _However, fury only increased in the man's gaze. "You brat!" He spat, taking a menacing step forward. "Do I need to shut you up? Fill your mouth with something else than lies?"_

 _Natsume couldn't understand what the man meant, yet he felt a great chill in his whole body. His instincts screamed about immense danger, more than even the Yokai that would go after him. His mind reeled back, and his heart demanded an escape. His relative, but were was even still enough blood closeness to call him a relative?, moved forward; and Natsume pressed his back into the mattress of the bed. On part of him almost bolted on the bed to put more distance, but another part protested that it would be the worst move._

 _Heartbeat echoed in his ears as the older male was very close. His mind refused to connect the dots, even if the sick feeling in his guts hinted that deep down, he knew what mad punishment the man in mind._

 _Natsume closed his eyes, tears going down his face. And all of the sudden, a warmth wrapped around his body. Only quietness reached his ears, but then he felt the arms around him. The gentle kiss in his hairs._

" _ **Such a kind heart that called to me… I have waited so long to find someone like you. Have no fear, young one, for I will not allow such harm to befall you**_ _." The smooth voice grew even deeper that it had been, the edge of fury behind the next words. "_ _ **I will teach this man to not taint the true meaning of**_ _ **wrath**_ _."_

 _Natsume felt himself fall asleep against the warm chest, all thoughts flowing out of his mind._

 _When he would wake, the firefighter spoke gently to him, but his eyes remained locked on the burning house. Confusion, then sadness mixed with fear hit him even as the doors of the ambulance closed to carry him to the hospital._

 _The boy rolled to the side, the doctor with him patting his hairs as he closed his eyes again, body and mind too overwhelmed for him to remain awake. Later, he would overhear how the fire remained a mystery. Later, he would be told he had been lucky, having been found hiding in the shower, having inhaled smoke but not enough to cause lasting damage. Later, he would be asked about family, and new relatives would be found to send him in. New relatives to eventually disappoint._

 _But that would be all later. For now, Natsume fell asleep again with the memory of the deep voice in his mind and terror in his heart._

 _It would only be years later that Natsume would recall hearing the voice again as his mind drifted into sleep, that Natsume would remember the full event of this day._

" _ **Oh little one… I never wished to frighten you… Rest, I will do so too. Until the day you truly need me again…"**_

 _To be continued…_


	2. Ch1: He who must be protected

_Hello dears!_

 _I'm very happy to see the positive reaction the Prologue has gotten, and it inspired me to write the first chapter. Like I mentioned, I do know where I want to go, and in truth I had started figuring out a few more plot elements after I posted the Prologue. I usually like to note down a good plan of events, but for once I'm going with more unknown as I write. However, writing this first chapter helped me get a clearer view in my head of what are the few plot points I do have planned~_

 _I hope I have portrayed well enough the characters here, as this chapter does work as an introduction to how I will write, but also as a test for myself to see if I work well with the characters. I feel satisfied with how it turned out; and I enjoyed very much planting the first few foreshadowing and hints!_

 _I'm still a bit unsure about a few more characters, like Tanuma and Taki, and they might mostly appear in the background, or at least not as playing a major part in the story. Unless I do need them to reach the scene that sparked the idea of the whole story. But yes, as I do tend to work better with a small(er) cast, I prefer to warn that I do tend to focus on the characters that play the biggest parts._

 _By the way! For future reference, I tend to use "Ayakashi" when it is about friendly spirits (demons?) and/or in general, but Yokai tend to be used to refer solely to hostile ones._

 _Also, would you look at that? I somehow managed to "hint" at two ships, but just like the anime/manga, they stay hints that can be taken in any way you wish. Anyway, I remind that I have a blog at chrisemrysblog dot tumblr dot com, which can be a great place to reach me outside of reviews!_

 _And it might or might not contain a post that is basically a trailer to that canon AU idea I've spoken off._

 _ **Reply to guest (Reader) review**_ _: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style, and well, here's more for you! Please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts again, I love hearing them~ Cheers! ;)_

* * *

 _ **Secret of Dark Red**_

 _Chapter 1: He who must be protected._

The breeze that brushed the grass felt pleasant to the young man on his back. Arms crossed behind his head, Natsume wondered if he might fall asleep like this. It was a nice day, and he could hear Nyanko-Sensei move not far from where he laid. However, he didn't want to risk staying outside for too long, both to avoid any Yokai that might wander close, and to prevent Touko-san from worrying. His lips couldn't help the small smile that form at the thought of the woman.

 _I can't wait to go_ _ **home**_ _…_

"Oi, Natsume! Why are you smiling like that?" The familiar voice of his _bodyguard_ called close to his ear.

Natsume startled a bit, especially as Nyanko-sensei had decided to paw his face. "Sensei!" He scolded as he sat up, golden brown eyes on the false cat with a small frown.

For all reply, Nyanko-sensei put his nose in the air. "Let's go! You promised buns!"

The sandy blond haired male couldn't keep the scowl, instead shaking his head fondly. "Alright, alright, we're going."

* * *

The walk home took a bit longer than expected, as some of the local Ayakashi latched onto Natsume as soon as they noticed him passing by. Of course, Natsume felt contentment that he had met Ayakashi that weren't trying to eat him, but the little-and sometimes middle-ones were… a whole other kind of troubles. Without counting when it was about the Book of Friends.

It was as Natsume turned the corner that he felt Nyanko-sensei tense a bit on his shoulder. He glanced at the powerful Ayakashi, taking note of the narrowed eyes before gazing forward again. He couldn't miss the form leaning against the wall close to his house, and it took only a few steps before Natsume grew rigid as the frame became familiar. His hand clutched the handle of his bag, swallowing harder as he felt Nyanko-sensei press himself a little closer to his neck.

"Matoba-san." Natsume greeted in a soft voice, eyes piercing with the sheer uncertainty of the man's presence.

The ever present smile widened a little bit now that the younger male was close, though Natsume didn't miss the way that single red eyes took him up and down. Natsume felt deep confusion, as for a second, he caught what appeared to be… relief? It flashed too quickly for the blond to truly tell, but it was almost as if… Matoba had been expecting that Natsume had been in trouble.

If it had been anyone else, Natsume would have said he had been _worried_.

"Natsume-kun, glad to see you seem to be doing well." Matoba let his gaze wander to the side, looking far off before locking his eye on Natsume again. "You do tend to get in trouble, after all."

Natsume gritted his teeth a bit, almost hearing the words the exorcist didn't say. "I **am** doing well. I'm not alone, after all." And he didn't need to look to know Nyanko-sensei sent a smug grin at Matoba.

The older male chuckled. "Of course." Matoba paused, more pensive, or maybe calculating; and the way he still checked Natsume's face and body made the younger man shift a bit. "It is a shame, though." His smile dropped, face serious.

 _Here it comes_ , Natsume thought.

"You would be safer if you came with me. You wouldn't have to worry about hiding your troubles, either." Matoba sighed.

Without really controlling it, Natsume and Nyanko-sensei exchanged a look, confirming silently they both sensed the same thing from Matoba. Namely, that this had been the most genuine they ever heard him sound. Being who he was, the two still wondered about weither or not he was upping his acts, but the very faint warmth deep inside Natsume's heart told him something in Matoba had reached him.

"I don't want this, you know it." Natsume finally replied, tone low but firm. Still, his eyes betrayed a small amount of… uneasiness, mixed with the flash of contentment.

Of course, Matoba did not miss it. He locked eyes with Natsume, shaking his head next with his smile back in place. "It amazes me that you still choose to remain in danger." The man tilted his head a bit, considering, which warned Natsume that Matoba hadn't yet released the subject.

The younger male decided he should take the matter into hands. "If you will excuse me, I'll worry Touko-san if I stay out much longer." With this, Natsume walked past Matoba. Or tried to, at least.

A hand landed on his free shoulder, a hiss coming from the fortune cat on his other one. "Natsume-kun."

Now, it was a tone more serious that Natsume had been used to from Matoba. It effectively stopped him as he allowed his eyes to meet again Matoba's one. And the gaze he was subjected to kept him in place, swallowing under the intensity. However, what really hit Natsume was the slight hesitation that Matoba showed.

But whatever the dark haired male had meant to say-or do-he got interrupted when a familiar voice cut in. "Matoba..?"

Matoba, Natsume and Nyanko-sensei all snapped their gaze to the fourth person with various level of surprise. Natori, for his part, only frowned at the hand on Natsume's shoulder. The man approached, and Matoba removed his hand. Annoyance flashed into his eye, though it was barely noticed. Natsume and Nyanko-sensei were too busy looking back and forth at the stare-down Natori and Matoba started.

Something passed between them, hinted when Natori's frame relaxed and Matoba's smile returned. "Remember my offer, Natsume-kun." The dark haired exorcist said as he gazed back at Natsume, and finally he left.

Natsume blinked, feeling quite… lost about the way Matoba had acted today; as Natori watched the other exorcist leave with a little frown and contemplation. Nyanko-sensei observed without words, as he had been doing until now, thinking that whatever had silently passed between the two older males felt too much like _**understanding**_.

Finally, the actor turned his attention to Natsume, the smile directed at the younger male edged with concern. "Is all well, Natsume?"

Natsume gave a reassuring smile. "Yes, Natori-san. He just…" He trailed off, shrugging.

Nyanko-sensei scoffed. "He was just his usual creepy self."

"Sensei!" Natsume chided, scowling at the cat as he jumped off his shoulder, walking pointedly toward the house.

Natori stifled the startled laugh with his hand, before he put it on Natsume's hairs. "That's good to hear. For a second, I thought I had stumbled on a battlefield."

Natsume's smile softened at the genuine concern behind the joking tone. Then, he turned confused, head tilting to the side. "By the way, what are you doing here, Natori-san?"

The actor gazed to the side, crossing eyes with Nyanko-sensei as the Ayakashi looked behind and called for Natsume to hurry up. His glasses hid his eyes, and his smile stayed in place. "I had free times, so I thought I would come see you." He looked back at Natsume, smile more sincere. "You don't mind, I hope?"

Natsume's own smile widened, eyes dropping down without his consent. "No, of course not."

Natori ruffled the younger man's hairs. "Good. It appears you're needed though, so what do you say I pick you up at school tomorrow?"

"… Only if you mean on the road home." Natsume replied, half glaring. He didn't need the attention people would send his way if Natori showed at the school gates.

Natori laughed, grin slightly teasing as he retorted, "Aww, and here I thought we should spend as much time together as possible."

Before Natsume could really reply or react, a white furball hit the back of Natori's head. No sooner than it happened and the man flailed to stay upright, his three Shikis appeared. Hiragi stabilized him, while Urihime and Sasago started arguing with Nyanko-sensei. Natsume put his hands up, trying to calm down everyone; and somehow he managed to get his cat and himself away, waving off Natori as he left with fuming Shikis, without using his special punch.

"You really are popular, Natsume." Nyanko-sensei commented as they reached the doors, tone full blown teasing; but Natsume was robbed of the opportunity to 'punish' the cat because Touko-san opened the door at this moment.

"Oh! Takashi-kun, I was getting worried!" She voiced as she let him in. "You should take your bath, dinner will be ready soon." She was smiling wide, which was returned by the young man.

"Sorry, sorry! I won't take too long." He bowed a bit, then rushed to the stairs, greeting Shigeru-san as he passed; and the meetings forgotten for now.

* * *

"Say, Sensei…"

Nyanko-sensei perked up, opening one eye to look at Natsume from his rolled up position on the cover of Natsume's bed.

"Doesn't it feel… weird that Matoba-san and Natori-san are both here?" Natsume asked, voicing the thought that had been floating since he saw both men.

The cat stayed silent for a few seconds, then closed his eye again. "You worry too much. Besides, I won't let those exorcists steal my prey."

Natsume smiled, simply rolling to the side, arm under his head as he gazed at the cat. "Goodnight, sensei."

"Goodnight, Natsume."

* * *

At the same moment, two men looked outside their windows, both letting their thoughts float to the same person. Both of their thoughts trailed to similar paths, going through a knowledge that pushed their expression into seriousness and even concern.

Natori knew Natsume didn't want to be involved in the exorcist world. He had long quitted trying to get Natsume as his assistant, even if the occasional help would be welcomed. But what should he do, the exorcist world had great risk to touch Natsume soon? He should have been working to find _him_ , to do his best to put an end to the matter as soon as possible. But it had been his fault the exorcists first noticed Natsume, and so, if _he_ finally heard of Natsume, it would be Natori's fault.

No, Natori could not accept anything else but to make sure himself that Natsume stayed safe. And judging by who he had seen earlier, it seemed they agreed on something for once.

Matoba truly wanted Natsume to join his clan, he had such potential, and the younger male fascinated the head of the clan. However, for once, his main thoughts were on how he doubted Natsume would remain safe as he was right now. He should feel content that the blond would soon realize he would really be better off with Matoba, but instead, he caught himself wishing to be wrong for once.

Yes, Matoba hoped that for once, Natsume didn't get caught in exorcists' matters. But just like the one that interrupted him, he knew the chances were close to none.

Both men went to sleep thinking of the same blond, of their goal in this town. Someone like Natsume… shouldn't come to know the revelations that had shaken the exorcists recently. To think one of their own would act as such… Natsume needed to be kept away from this, even if it meant watching over the young man until the clans resolved this. It was a miracle that, in fact, Natsume had not been in danger; and if they could…

Even if it meant working together, Matoba Seiji and Natori Shuuichi fell asleep thinking that it stayed that way.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Ch2: Marching threat

_Hello dears!_

 _Here is a new chapter for you all~ I'm really happy to see the interest this story has produced, and I hope I will continue to give you all enjoyment! This is still more of a way to show how characters interact, however steadily hints are being dropped. I'm finding that I enjoy not giving all that much of the calm and diving right into the storm ;)_

 _Just in case it might confuse you, I write the AN (including possible reviews to guest replies) on my Word file, so this might be why something might seem out of place (since I post on both FFnet and AO3)._

 _On another note, know that it might be very likely that I make a rp blog for Natsume, which would include a verse for Secret of Dark Red, as well as a verse for the other canon AU I have in mind. However, it would most likely have spoilers for both stories if I do it, but I might follow what I did for another story and make a main ask blog following the development of the stories, and side rp blogs, so you can avoid spoilers easily and still be able to ask/message Natsume (or even RP with the non spoiler version)._

 _The blog isn't up yet, though it is a very likely possibility as I've already found two people willing to make blogs too (my main worry was not having partners). This will be on Tumblr, and if any of you are interested, please do not hesitate to PM me! And don't forget my fanfic blog, chrisemryblog dot tumblr dot come, where I will link to Natsume's blog if/when it's up (I will also give his url in the next chapter, but the link on my fanfic blog might come sooner than an update :P)_

 _That being said, enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Secret of Dark Red**_

 **Chapter 2: Marching threat**

Natsume had known Natori would be there when he left school. He had even looked forward to it, as despite how the actor would sometimes annoy him, the younger male did enjoy his presence. Nyanko-sensei was not with him, however Natsume didn't doubt he would be there in a second if he was needed. The cat had tried to pass it off as nothing yesterday evening, but Natsume knew he felt as worried as Natsume.

It didn't help that, all day long, the shadow of one of Matoba's Shiki had been noticed. Natsume could still see the Ayakashi watching him through the window of his room, though after the scream Natsume had let escape, it flew off and grew more subtle. Nyanko-sensei had almost chased after it, since he had been startled too, but Natsume convinced him not to.

"How was your day?" Natori's voice brought him back to the present, and Natsume lifted his head with a smile that was only a little bit strained.

"It's been good." His eyes flickered to the side, and sure enough, Matoba's shiki could be spotted in the bushes.

Natori noticed, too, and scowled toward it. "Has it been bothering you?"

"Besides startling me this morning and almost always being in my line of sight?" Natsume retorted before he sighed. "Do you know why Matoba-san sent it?"

"… Considering he was at your home yesterday, I can only guess he wants something with you. It might be here to track you." The actor replied after a second of silence, though the soften of his voice, the slowness, it was almost as if Natori had not fully replied to Natsume. Then, he smiled widely, sparkling. "But enough about that! Where do you want to go?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes a little bit, not quite blind to the avoidance of the subject. But he allowed Natori the subject change, all the while thinking he would try to get hints of what the matter was. More than ever, he was certain both Matoba and Natori were here for a reason; and the blond wanted to know.

* * *

Madara felt his ears flatten at the scent that assaulted his nostrils, and the desire to shift into his magnificent form was tempting. However, the faint sensation of danger stopped him, and instead he pushed himself deeper into the bushes. He would have thought he was sensing that blasted Matoba, but the scent was too… dark. Matoba Seiji was no saint, but he didn't feel like this human felt.

There was no doubt in Madara's mind that the human passing through the dirt path toward the small town was an exorcist. They all had a scent specific to them, those that had enough powers at least. He couldn't understand, however, what their scent meant. For a being like Madara, it was… quite surprising that he had never scented this before.

All he could place were the word _twisted_.

"Shouldn't you be with Natsume-kun?"

So caught with the scent, the powerful Ayakashi had not noticed the raven haired exorcist, even as Matoba noticed the white patches of fur in the bushes. He smirked as the fortune cat jumped up a bit, fur raised as his head snapped with a glare toward the man.

Madara felt his lips curl into a snarl, and as often in the man's presence, he wondered what stopped him from mutilating him. A certain blond floated into his mind, and Madara forced himself to stay put, staring at Matoba without words.

The exorcist gazed down at the cat, though his attention shifted to his approaching Shiki. It floated toward its master, the speed betraying some urgency. Madara did not miss how it came from the general direction the scent had come from.

Matoba stared at his Shiki, seeming to get a message from how fast it had arrived, and the way it looked at Matoba. The man's lips thinned before his gaze lowered to Madara again. Their eyes locked.

"You will fail as a bodyguard, if you leave him alone." Matoba voiced in a low voice that sounded concerned, the disdain shadowing it unable to fully hide his tone of… genuineness? As if sensing this, he then let out a mocking smile. "But please, maybe this way, I will show him he is better with those like him."

Madara narrowed his eyes with a growl and snapped out, "You are _nothing_ like him."

However, he couldn't ignore the chill that went down his spine, aware of the slight yet very real warning those words had given him. Without control, his gaze flickered toward the scent's direction, realizing it was going into town.

The town Natsume lived in.

"What have you landed him in again, you and that Natori brat?" The Ayakashi finally spoke, resentful and angry.

Against all odds, Matoba looked… offended, even if the expression was barely shown. Instead, Matoba snorted to cover the expression that had crossed his eyes. "He gets in trouble on his own well enough." Before Madara could retort anything, Matoba talked again. "And troubles find him, too."

Madara snarled, annoyed with the lack of proper reply. "When will you leave him alone?" He exclaimed, agitated.

Matoba observed Madara, slightly surprised, then smiled his usual smile, though it felt false. Or maybe, shadowed. "His place is where he will be _**safe**_ and understood, where he can put to use his ability."

Madara huffed out, though he did not miss the way Matoba said the word safe. For a small amount of time behind the word, something akin to agitation had showed. And the powerful Ayakashi was not an imbecile. He had realized from the start how both Matoba and Natori had been focused on safety.

With a puff of smoke, Madara stood in his original form, gazing down at Matoba. He wasn't outright glaring, instead he stared with piercing eyes. "What have you dragged him in?" He repeated with his deeper voice, utterly serious.

If Matoba had been anyone else, he would have cowered. Hell, his heart betrayed him for a second, missing a beat. However, he felt more fascinated with how this Ayakashi acted, almost mirroring the ways he had seen Natsume act. The man stayed silent, staring up at Madara, both seizing each other up.

A second Shiki floated to Matoba, and Madara did not miss the widening of the single red eye. Matoba broke the eye contact, frowning deeply at the Shiki that hovered close to the first, looking between its master and where it had come from.

Eye shadowed by his hairs, Matoba finally replied to Madara. "I told you already. Trouble finds him on their own; and you will fail if you do not stay at his side." And with those words, Matoba left.

Madara let his lips curl, but despite his wish to go after the man, another want was stronger. Still in his original form, the giant white fox flew into the air, letting his nose guide him to Natsume. Natori's scent was mixed with Natsume's own, signaling that the exorcist had been true to his words and had come pick Natsume. Madara had expected this, after all.

His pace picked up. That dark scent… It was in the same area as Natsume.

* * *

His drink with Natori ended up quite pleasant for Natsume, all thoughts of the strangeness of Matoba and Natori in the very back of his mind for now. He had not forgotten how the older man had acted when Natsume voiced his question about Matoba's Shiki, but the actor was good at distracting him, and the younger male had let himself be lulled into forgetting anything that wasn't their little snack.

For all intents and purposes, Natori looked as if he really was here to simply see Natsume. It wasn't a frequent event, but it had happened before. However, Natsume's instincts were too sharp, and Natori's expressions the day before had been the first signal for Natsume that something was going on. Of course, as an actor, Natori didn't betray himself more, but it was precisely because some of his attitude felt false-or maybe tense-that Natsume's instincts couldn't fully let go of his worry.

Still, one thing remained at the end: Natsume _trusted_ Natori, and he knew the man **would** talk to Natsume if it became necessary. It was simply that Natsume wished Natori would be more open, but considering his own secret that he inherited from his grandmother, he wasn't sure he should cling to this wish. Not unless he was ready to do the same.

In truth, Natori wanted to speak to Natsume, as he knew his younger friend might not be able to stay away from this matter; and worse than that, keeping him in the dark might eventually be dangerous. But someone like Natsume… The actor knew he wouldn't give all the details, yet how should he explain?

In the end, Natori Shuuichi was _**stalling**_.

Red eyes drifted to the window, and he froze. _So_ _ **he**_ _really has come here_ … The blond immediately looked back at the younger male, glad that he had been too focused on his food to notice his small moment. And he felt even better seeing that it had been the last bites that ended in Natsume's mouth, meaning they could leave.

"Ah, I see you have finished, Natsume-kun. I've noticed a new little shop, would you like us to go?" Natori asked with a smile, somewhat soft, which in turn softened Natsume. The actor found he _really_ didn't like that he was using his favorite method of charms to push subtly Natsume toward what he wanted; but this was for his safety. And he didn't want to see yet to see those golden brown eyes show fear _. Still stalling, but at least he stays safe_.

Oblivious to Natori's internal worry, Natsume nodded and they stood up. As Natori put down the money and walked out Natsume, keeping him hidden at his sides from the window, Hiragi appeared behind them.

"I think the fat cat is coming." She warned in a seemingly light tone, nodding at Natsume in greetings. "I don't think he is a cat right now, however. He must have sensed something." She added only for Natori's ears, her head tilting toward the window.

Natori gave a strained smile. "He's no fun. Maybe you can convince him to let us have our bonding time?" He almost sang, but Hiragi knew the true meaning of his words. She nodded and poofed away.

If the powerful Ayakashi, whose aura would betray him even if he happened to arrive as a cat and whose true form was known, interacted with Natsume at this precise moment, then Natori's efforts to conceal Natsume would be for nothing.

Only Natori, Matoba and Nanase had more knowledge about the blond boy with amazing spiritual energy, after all. And none of them would willingly give _**him**_ such informations. The longer Natori could keep as much of Natsume as possible secret, the better.

Even if Natori knew he had stalled long enough. _He needs to know, now that our fears have been confirmed._ _ **He**_ _'s really coming after Natsume..._

 _To be continued…_


	4. Ch3: Close call

_Hello dears!_

 _[Note: I had to remove and repost this chapter because the link messed up when I removed the author note I had XD So that's why you have two update mails and one with link not working. All is fine now!]_

 _So, fun story, but I had more than half of his chapter written for days now, quite possibly since a week or so after I posted last chapter. Then I got caught up in other things, and forgot I did have the next chapter in WIP. But today I got quite a good writing mood, and so I decided to try writing for Secret of Dark Red, and unlike what I expected I didn't have to write a full chapter._

 _Just, you know, add the last scene. But yay! That means new chapter for you all!_

 _On another note, the "dark exorcist" is called Katsuo Himura (Katsuo means "victorious child" while Himura means "scarlet, dark red + town, village"), and is finally introduced in this chapter. He does have Shikis, but they don't appear yet._

 _Special note: I just want to remind you all that I have a fanfic blog where you can ask stuff and follow my progress (chrisemrys dot tumblr dot com), but also that I am a writer and have my writer blog too (homeofwriter dot tumblr dot com). So, if you like my way of writing, it might be a good idea to check my original stuff :) I have currently one big novel and two middle length novels you can read, there's fantasy for two, one is science fiction too, and one is LGBTQ+. Then my blog also has fun stuff like pearls of correction, and small writings. Please go take a look!_

 _Reply to guest reviews:_

 _Hotaru: I'm glad you've been excited! Being secretive is quite the goal here, though I'm glad it feels interesting *winks* Thank you! And no problem, I enjoy writing and sharing it just as much!_

 _Crow: I'm glad you love it, and that you think those good things! I've been nervous about writing all of those characters, because I'm used to focusing on two or maybe three characters, but it also feels fun to expand and write so many characters (even if not all at once). So I'm glad you think I write well Matoba and Natori, and I just hope I continue to do them justice! And you can finally know more about this exorcist~_

 _Guest: I'm glad it feels exciting, and here is an update!_

 _Winterfrost: Update you ask, and update you'll eventually get *winks*_

 _Now, enjoy the update!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Close call.**_

Madara snarled viciously as Hiragi appeared in his path, forcing him to stop. The Shiki had a moment of frightened surprise, not used to such hostility from the powerful Ayakashi. However, her mission was of utmost importance, and in the end she understood his wish to keep Natsume safe.

"You cannot join Natsume for now. Your presence will be noticed by someone you do not want around him. Natori is keeping him away from danger as we speak." She explained in her usual calm tone, though with a hint of agitation, as she worried about Madara not listening.

But the large fox was no fool. His eyes narrowed, but he made no moves. Indeed, the exorcist he had sensed earlier felt just as powerful as he got a twisted vibe. Madara could not hide his presence from him if he came too close, and Hiragi had done good stopping him far enough. "Who is he?" Madara demanded in a growl, equal part agitated and unhappy. "And I will not accept anything but the truth."

Hiragi closed her eyes for a few seconds behind her mask. It was not that she meant to stall telling Madara. No, it was that simply remembering what she learned with Natori closed off her throat for those few seconds. "He is from a small clan without anything worthy of noting, as far as Master or the Matoba Clan is concerned. However, a recent event… revealed his methods." Her voice grew small, as if speaking of it was too much and she could not do more than whispers. "He uses blood rituals to strengthen himself and his Shiki. Blood from Ayakashi _and_ humans alike."

Madara seemed to freeze for a moment, before his mouth pulled back, fangs glistening as he snarled. However, deep down, the powerful Ayakashi felt **fear** gripping his heart. Natsume had only been faced once with a blood ritual, and it had shaken him. Madara never had the heart to let him know it had been one of the gentlest one, even if the scene that mad woman had let for him to discover had been bad. The great fox knew how disgusting those methods were, and he knew the best blood to use were those of the strongest. It usually meant powerful Yokai were choice target, but if this damned mortal also went after humans…

"He knows about Natsume, doesn't he?" He voiced in a low tone.

Hiragi let her head lower a little. "Almost all exorcists know about the blond boy who threw that Yokai through three walls with a single punch, and the large white fox that was with him. Only Matoba-san, Nanase-san and Natori-sama know more."

Madara felt his fur stand up, fury expressing in a growl. "Then why is here?! Who lead him to Natsume?" If that man found both Natsume and the Book of Friends…

Hiragi **flinched** back before speaking. "As far as we know, he has been… collecting informations out of his victims. I do not believe any has spoken, because he would have been here sooner if it was the case. It is highly possible he has been sensing yours or Natsume's presence as he progressed through areas."

"So this is why they were both relieved…" Madara muttered, thinking back on how Natori and Matoba had acted upon finding Natsume. "They thought they might be too late." He locked his piercing gaze with Hiragi. "That Matoba brat should be aware of the danger too, his Shiki have been following Natsume, and one came back earlier."

However, his question received answer when he picked Matoba's scent. Both Hiragi and he snapped their gaze in the direction it came from. It was the one Hiragi had come from, where Natori and Natsume still were. And where this exorcist was.

Hiragi noticed that the large Ayakashi made an unconscious move forward. "Please, Madara. We have to trust that my Master will lead Natsume away before this man notices him. It seems Matoba-san is also acting for Natsume's sake this time."

The white tail whipped the air angrily. Yet, he _knew_. She was right. Natsume's only hope was to leave before the man realized who he was, which was what both Natori and Matoba were aiming for. His presence would only alert the exorcist, and if this man had been using blood rituals, then even Madara could not be sure of having the upper hand. However, he had no wish to stay idle. "Natsume has to be taken away somewhere safe. He cannot be kept in the dark."

Hiragi bowed her head. "I believe my Master know this. He has admitted he is hoping to convince Natsume to come with him for a few days; and it appears Matoba-san had a similar idea. The rest of the clans are tracking that man down."

There would have been a time Madara would not have cared so much, would not have accepted anything else than his ways. But since he had met that stubborn, good hearted Natsume, whose smile warmed his old heart; Madara had learned he would do a lot to keep him safe. Safe and happy.

"I will hide in the Eight Fields. I expect that Natori will bring Natsume there, and that you will tell me if I am needed." It was obviously painful to say this, unsure to stay away from the one he was supposed to protect. "You better all hurry up." He added with a grunt.

"We will." Hiragi nodded to Madara before flying back to Natori's direction. She too could not be seen, but her presence was smaller than the white fox, and so she could join Natori and Natsume again once they got far enough away.

The fox watched her go, not yet moving. _This is why I told you so many times to not offer your help so freely. There will be one day where I cannot protect you from the evil of this world. And it seems those evils have caught up to you…_

* * *

If the circumstances were different, Natori would feel fascinated by how easily Matoba worked with him, drawing Katsuo's attention by his simple presence while the blond walked Natsume away. However, while the younger male did not realize this, his senses seemed to picked Matoba and Katsuo's presences because he gazed their way. His brown eyes widened, and he snapped his confused eyes up to meet Natori's ones.

"Please, keep walking. I will explain to you as soon as we are safe." Natori whispered, allowing some guilt to show as Natsume's little frown had told him the other blond was putting hints together.

However, Natsume sensed the urgency in his friend's voice, the tenseness of his shoulders, and how Natori walked as a literal shield to keep Natsume out of sight as best as possible. His mind was working out everything that had happened since yesterday quite fast, though externally he nodded with hints of worry in his eyes.

Deep down, Natsume had to admit he had felt a shiver ran down his spine when his gaze had found the dark brown haired male that had been approaching Matoba. He had only seen the back of the man, but there had been a strong sense of wrongness, one that he could not even compare to the bad Yokai he had met in the past. If that wasn't enough, Matoba had kept his distances until the man had approached, as if he had no wish to be close to that man.

And Natori bringing him away as fast as possible while being subtle, as if they were taking the chance while Matoba distracted the man… No, Natsume realized as he glanced backward once. Matoba was distracting the man. Whoever this was, the two exorcists were trying their best to keep Natsume away from him, and the younger blond thought back on how the two had been acting since yesterday.

Who was this brunet? Why did he feel the need to put distance between them?

Unknown to him, Natsume's hand had grabbed Natori's sleeve, fingers a tight grip. The older male glanced at him, soon aware the other had not noticed. His red eyes softened, and he put a hand on Natsume's shoulder as he guided him away.

"Don't worry, Natsume. It will be fine, I promise." And Natori had every intents to respect this promise, as Natsume blinked up with surprise before offering him a shy, grateful smile.

* * *

Matoba let his umbrella cast shadows on his body, looking for all intents and purposes as if he was waiting for someone. It was the truth, as he had called Nanase to meet him, but of course his exact location was very purposeful. He did not need to look to know that Shuuichi was taking Natsume away. Meanwhile, his single eye stayed locked on the brunet that showed a grin as soon as he noticed Matoba.

"My, my, isn't this Matoba-kun?" Forest green eyes looked up and down as Matoba's lips thinned in distaste. "What a delightful surprise, I wonder what brings you here."

"I could ask the same, Himura." Matoba replied, polite smile in place, and yet it was infinitely colder than the ones he gave Natsume.

The man let out a laugh. "My job, that's all." But the way his eyes grew more intense betrayed he knew Matoba's presence was no coincidence. "So if you'll excuse me, I have to go." He gave a small bow, lips set into a smirk even as he turned and left.

Matoba watched him go; this man called Katsuo Himura, the exorcist that had been breaking quite a few rules for months now without their knowledge. Matoba did not care for Ayakashi, but even he followed the rules. And above all, how could Himura call himself an exorcist when he hurt humans too?

No, this man should be stopped, because he had become as bad as Yokai. More than that, Natsume-kun could not fall into his hands, not when Himura would waste all of the boy's potential in his blood ritual, or worse: Himura might realize how special Natsume is, and use him.

And that was not something Matoba could allow, not when he still worked the young man into accepting to join the Matoba clan.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Ch4: Safety gathering

_Hello dears!_

 _First thing first, I updated my profile since last chapter, where I added a little section about what I'm focused on, and generally adjusting stuff. Please check, if you haven't!_

 _And now, here we go with another chapter, which I admit I struggle with, as it feels as if the characters here are some of the hardest I've had to get a grasp on. But finally, I finished this chapter, which I'm tempted to say see the formation of Natsume protection squad. As a note, I do believe I write Matoba more protective/caring than what we see in canon, but a big part of it Is implict hint of how dangerous Himura is. I also think Matoba, in his own way, care for Natsume. And that Natsume slowly mellows him out, because honestly, who can resist this sweetie?_

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! I've noticed recently this is my most alerted and faved story, which is still mind blowing, so thank you all for your patience!_

 _Reply to ffnet guest review:_

 _ **Hotaru** : I'm glad you think so! This whole comment makes me feel all warm, especially with how hard it's been writing them^^ And mayyyyybe, just maybe, they won't be able to do as planned. But shh, I won't say more. I've always enjoyed working the flow of my stories, although like this chapter sometimes it's just one big scene. I'm glad the flow feels good, though~  
Thank you for the review, and your patience has been rewarded!_

 _ **Guest** : More chapters incoming!_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Safety gathering_

It took a while before Natori relaxed, even after the unknown brunet had been out of sight. Natsume had grown more and more uneasy, not about where he was going, but why the older male acted like this. Part of him did not want to know the reason, to learn how a single man could give such reaction; but he felt like he would be told soon enough. He couldn't go long without troubles, could he? Ayakashi and exorcists always had to show up, did they?

Natsume swallowed, telling himself such feeling of bitterness would not help him. It made him angry, yes, but he had long accepted he couldn't quite escape it. At least, he now had people who were ready to be there for him, whether they showed it or not. He couldn't deny Natori's presence comforted him, although he didn't know what to feel about Matoba's one, now that he witnessed the man playing a part in his protection. Then again, he knew better than to be lulled by what Matoba did and said.

More than anything, Natsume surprised himself by glancing around for Nyanko-sensei. Of course he always called for the cat when the situation turned sour, but this time, if he had to put words to it… His chest was constricting and he felt an almost desesperate need for the powerful Ayakashi.

As is summoned by his deep thoughts, a weight landed on Natsume's head. Before he could gaze up, he heard the very familiar grumpy voice growl out at Natori, "You took your sweet time!"

Uncontrolled, a small smile showed on Natsume's face. He reached up, and Nyanko allowed himself to be taken down, wrapped in the young man's arms. The cat gazed up at Natsume, watching for a second, before he returned his stare on the exorcist.

If he felt the tightening of Natsume's arms, he didn't comment on it.

Natori showed a strained smile, looking around as Hiragi landed beside him. "I had to make sure we weren't followed."

"By that man?" Natsume asked in a soft voice, frowning a little bit as he felt all eyes on him. "I saw him talking to Matoba-san. He felt… wrong." Even recalling the man send a shiver down the teen's spine.

Nyanko's ears twitched, not too surprised Natsume could feel it. The blond's senses were strong, instinctive warnings against danger. Natori, for his part, scowled as he glanced down, look hidden by his glasses. Then, he scratched the back of his head, somewhat frustrated.

"His name is Katsuo Himura. He's from a small exorcist clan." Red eyes lifted to lock with Natsume's gaze, serious. "His methods are… questionable." Nyanko scoffed at the choice of words, while Natsume frowned. But before the teen could comment, Natori sighed, serious gaze turning softer with worry. "He's not someone you want to meet, but he's… looking for you."

Natsume tensed, confused but wary. "Me? He knows about me?" The thought made his stomach clench with uneasiness. How much did this Himaru knew about Natsume? What did he want?

Natori passed a hand in his hairs, troubled and a little bit… sad. Or maybe, guilt? "It's not that people know about you. But lots of exorcists saw you at the gathering, or at least, the one with a large familiar. But Himura… By the time we got solid clues on what he was doing, I also realized he seemed to have gathered informations. He's been… going places after places, both to escape us, and look for you. He doesn't know how you look, but if he gets too close, he'll likely be able to pick up your aura."

Natsume's face grew paler, gut instincts once more feeling strong uneasiness at the mere idea of that man coming anywhere near him. His arms tightened around Nyanko more, the cat wiggling a bit to make Natsume lose the grip as the Ayakashi lifted his gaze. And the look on Natsume, he knew it well. The teen was thinking of the Fujiwara, of his friends. He was worrying about putting them in danger.

Natori seemed to noticed, too, as he stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on Natsume's shoulder. He tried to offer a smile, but it was small. Still, it was genuine. "Don't worry, Natsume. I won't let anything happen to you." There was a pause, traces of hesitation within the man's eyes, before he added, "It might be best, though, to get you elsewhere. I… had planned to tell the Fujiwaras I wanted to spend a weekend with you."

Natori had done that before, and Natsume felt glad the older male had thought ahead to not worry his foster family. Yet, a matter popped into his head, a thought that seemed to come out of nowehere but felt important. "Will they be safe, even if I'm not here? What if he realizes I live with them? What about Tanuma and Taki? Won't he sense they have connections to yokais?"

The exorcist crossed his arms with a thoughtful frown. But it was another voice that replied, "Himura will indeed look for any and all sources of powers from humans." Both males jumped toward the voice, watching Matoba emerge with his common smile, although his eye were intense. "Unless he has no reason to look."

Natori's frown deepened. "What are you suggesting?" He had a vague idea, a suspicion, if only because the thought had crossed his mind before he felt ill at ease with going with it. But Matoba… He wouldn't hesitate, would he?

"Himura will come after Natsume-kun, if he senses him." His red eye slided to Natsume, for once not smiling, fully serious. "That's when we can capture him."

Nyanko-sensei narrowed his eyes, letting out a hiss. "You want to use Natsume as bait."

Matoba glanced down in a cold manner. "He is already a target. Whether it is directly, or through the people he cares about, Himura will find Natsume-kun." He lifted his gaze again on Natsume. "Don't you want the option that doesn't put them in danger?"

Natori felt his hands clenching into first, unable to form an argument. Logically, Matoba was right. He didn't like that the man was tugging at Natsume's protective nature, but the matter of Natsume's loved one safety had been one he had in mind even as he had planned to take Natsume with him.

Madara, however, didn't like this at all. He let out a deep growl, almost shifting, but stopping himself. He didn't want to attract that tainted man to sense him. "Natsume is my prey, I won't let anyone else steal him."

Matoba lifted an eyebrow, but it was Natori that let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head as Nyanko and Natsume looked at him. "He has two familiars, and we aren't certain on how the rituals have affected them. They are definitely strong, more than they were, and Himura's aura is… tainted, now. The closer you get to him, the more it can affect you."

Nyanko let out a, "Tchh" but couldn't deny he had sensed well enough the man's aura. Just like Natsume, it had made him want to flee, unwilling to be close to such perversion. If they stayed close to him, it was likely Natsume would feel sick, and Madara… he was proud of his strength, but with two familiars, could he really assure that none hurt Natsume?

And he couldn't ignore that if the Fujiwaras or his friends got in danger, Natsume would grow reckless in his will to protect them. It had been so long since Madara had seen someone that could cause such need of carefulness, and he didn't like that. A part of him wanted to find Himura and shred into him, but… But Natsume, foolish Natsume, he doubted the teen's reaction would be good, and Madara was a fool himself.

He didn't want to scare off Natsume. Not that he would admit it outloud.

Natsume, for his part, had been glancing down, strands of hairs hiding his eyes as he felt Natori and Matoba's gazes. Madara was gazing up himself, and even as he had been thinking, he could see Natsume's decision forming. And it didn't surprise him, not when he knew, deep down, that being a threat to Natsume's loved ones were in fact the worst mistake to make.

Madara wasn't the only one who knew what was going threw Natsume's mind, Matoba had a smile again, pleased. Natori couldn't help an unhappy look toward his fellow exorcist, before he let out a sigh.

"If we all work together, we can make it work." Natori admitted in a soft voice. Natsume looked up at him, a little bit surprised and still a little bit conflicted, but also, hopeful, as in his eyes begged Natori to have a solution that kept them all safe. "He knows Matoba is here, and he likely guessed it is to get to you first. But he didn't notice me. We can use that against him, although that would mean-" He trailed off, glancing at Matoba.

"If we want him to follow me and not realize there's a trap, I need to be seen with Matoba-san." Natsume finished for Natori, not a question, as following the conversation, it felt the logical choice. The teen locked eyes with the dark haired exorcist, his expression part wary and part…

Matoba felt somewhere, deep down, in the middle of the pleasure that Natsume was finally turning to him, a squeeze at how Natsume's gaze hid a pleading that he could trust Matoba. The exorcist ignored it, after aknowledging this little part, and allowed a wider smile. "Have no fear, Natsume-kun. He will be stopped before he can harm you."

Maybe, this would also show Natsume he had a lot to gain by staying with Matoba. But he pushed back these thoughts, too, because he needed to be focused for this. Himura was a dangerous man, one that had left his humanity the moment he hurt humans too, when an exorcist was supposed to protect them.

Natori put his hand on Natsume's shoulder, bringing the younger's attention on him, and he offered a reassuring smile, if his gaze still held worry for his friend. "I won't let him hurt you, either."

A huff came from Natsume's arm, and the teen looked down at Nyanko-sensei, who was grumbling. A smile slowly formed on the blond's face, and he patted the cat's head. "Yes, yes, you're my bodyguard too, I know."

Madara almost bit Natsume's fingers at the teasing tone, but he felt Natsume's relax, and he decided he would let it slide.

Right now, all that mattered was to put their plan in motion.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
